


are you aware the shape i'm in?

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, I'd tag for grief but yknow Bucky's not actually dead?, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, References to Depression, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, could take place p much anywhere before Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: The whole world knows Captain America, but there are very few people who know Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: OTP Drabble Project [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	are you aware the shape i'm in?

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Possibly my first ever non-canon M/M ship? The day I realized I shipped Stucky, I also realized I was already in deeeep over my head and ready to cry about them.
> 
> Title is from "I And Love And You" by the Avett Brothers. This is also probably the five hundredth fic to use those lyrics, but I don't care.

The whole world knows Captain America, but there are very few people who know Steve. He likes it that way, because his bouts of melancholy and furious despair are not very patriotic. The panic seizes up his lungs sometimes and he feels ninety pounds and asthmatic again. It’s then Steve wishes for Bucky. Logically, there's not much Buck can do anymore to protect him, now that he can outrun a train and bend metal in half. But he can't help thinking Bucky's the only person in the world that would look at him and still just see Steve from Brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
